the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Mallory
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * MAHR-kis |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Royal Advisor & Member of the Queensguard |- | Born | 1184 AD |- | Seal of Shaina's Queensguard | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human, Elisian |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.84 meters |- | Hair color | Reddish Blonde |- | Eye color | Pale Green |- | Distinguishing Features | Red/ Blonde Hair |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English, French, German & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Nicholas Mallory * Shaina Mallory (nee Rylus) |- | Siblings * Whitter Mallory |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * Shaina Lyra Mallory - Adopted Daughter |- | Other Family Members * None |} A devoted and determined individual. Markus prides himself in his abilities, as well as his 'mixed' blood. Somewhat of a dark horse, he is often mistaken as quiet but is more accurately described as a watcher. He considers himself a good judge of character thanks to this, and is frank in expressing his opinion. 'History' Son of a British Knight and Greek mother. He was raised in the city of Elis, but heard tales of his father's homeland many miles away. During the Siege of Elis, when the forces of Midas attacked the city, Markus lost his father during the chaos. They never found his body but his sword and shield were found laying near the steps of the palace. He and his younger brother were then brought up by his mother, who eagerly encouraged both to join the Royal Legion. At the age of 14, he was the youngest to ever successfully complete the trials. And even though he was the object of some ridicule by the next younger members, who were aged around 18, he was able to stand his ground, and remained undefeated. By the age of 19, he was knighted by the caretaker of Elis, Solon Spyros, whom he considered a great man, as he had once been a Knight of the Legion. Since his knighthood, he has devoted all of his time to the security of Elis, and has amazed at the transformation of the city since his youth. His younger brother, Whitter, is also a Knight of the Royal Legion, and Markus has little doubt that their father would have been proud of their accomplishments. 'Gallery' Knight.jpg|Markus in his days of service to the Crown of Elis GofT9.jpg|Markus as an older man Tumblr mace65UedV1qc8qxpo1 400.jpg|Life in the north 209 4.jpg|Though raised as his own, Shaina proved herself to be a stubborn and rebellious daughter. 210 264.jpg|Markus with his daughter... And her babies. Tumblr_me3mugYirp1r1pxrwo1_1280.jpg|In the early days of his daughter's conquest, Markus played the role of leader to her armies. Little did their allies or enemies know that all of it was being plotted by a young maiden. 24ffdfdf.jpg| 25dfsdf.jpg| 27jjjj.jpg| 26iiii.jpg| Category:Human Category:Male Category:Elisian Category:Military Category:Knight Category:Second Generation